Some portions of a commercial or residential building are designed to protrude from the main building structure. For example, many homes are built with bay windows or may have bay windows installed during remodeling projects. Due to their protruding nature and heavy weight, bay windows have a tendency to sag over time. Wooden brackets or other support structures may be placed beneath the bay windows to help prevent sagging, but this requires customization and only provides a temporary solution because the support structures themselves may settle over time.
There is a need for support devices that are more versatile and capable of providing a long-term solution to the problem of sagging bay windows.